1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to the field of attachable lights. More specifically, the application relates to a portable light apparatus that may attach to paintbrushes and/or brushes used for other purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a painter is painting a wall or moldings, shadows may be created by many things, including: the painter's hand, light fixtures, and the architectural design of the space being painted. Additionally, painters encounter spaces where light is limited, impossible, or highly inconvenient. Further, other occupations use brushes in areas where light is desired, but where that light is also limited, impossible, or highly inconvenient, including: sculptors, scientists, archaeologists, and more. A need therefore exists to have a portable light source that provides adequate illumination and eliminates shadows when using a brush or similar device.